Jake (Pirate)
Jake is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'', voiced by Colin Ford. Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left Jake was given a wooden sword made from a the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister and more than a friend. Jake's closet friend and sidekick is his parrot Skully. Jake's mermaid friend, Marina is said to have feelings for him as well.﻿ In the episode Jake's Starfish Search, Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish and unlike most of the other times Hook's nabbed certain things, Jake seemed more worried than angry like usual most likely due to their feelings for one another. He seemed disappointed and worried when he invited Marina to a dance party but realized he doesn't know how to dance, believing he'll embarrass himself. He also shows to be a little nervous at times when he greets her in the episode "Pirate Rock". Jake and the Never Land Pirates In the show Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their team treasure chest. Disney Parks Jake made his Disney Parks debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during a Disney Junior party as part of a social mom bloggers event along with character meet and greets. Jake began to make regular meet and greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios beginning November 13, 2011 as he is currently the most requested character at Walt Disney World, meeting fans at the Animation Court, and also joined the ‘Play ‘n Dine’ character meal at Hollywood and Vine. Beginning a week later, on November 20, Jake was added to meet and greet fans at Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort, where he can be seen along Hollywood Boulevard in the Hollywood studios backlot. Jake attended the 2011 D23 Expo where he, Captain Hook and Smee held a meet and greet with fans, and appeared with Sharky and Bones at a Los Angeles Dodgers baseball game. Jake joined Madison Pettis, who voices Izzy, at the Shane Victorino Nicetown Boys and Girls Club in Philadelphia (along with over 200 volunteers) to help build a new playground in conjunction with the KaBOOM! Foundation. In November, Jake, Sharky and Bones participated in the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Disney Junior Live Jake appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be Tick Tock the Crocodile to scare Hook off. Trivia *Although his sword is wooden it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. In "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns", it was revealed he was given the sword by Peter Pan. *In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates- themed Disney Junior logo, the "I" resembles Jake. *He can play the guitar. ("Pirate Rock", "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns") *Jake, Izzy and Skully are the only characters to originate from television to appear in the opening for the Disney Junior movie block The Magical World of Disney Junior while the other characters originate from films and shorts such as The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, ''Finding Nemo etc. '' Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Article of the week Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Iconic characters